winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 4
Synopsis This season picks up where the first movie, Secret of the Lost Kingdom, left off. After the Winx Club saved the Universe and life on Planet Sparx was returned to the magical paradise it once was, the Winx Club, who have now graduated, have returned to their old alma mata: Alfea as teachers for the new subject of Winxology. But problems ensue when a new blonde freshman fairy creates trouble for the girls when she thinks that the Winx are only vain and snobbish princesses. Things only get worse when a group of wizards known as the Wizards of the Black Circle arrive at Alfea to capture the last fairy on Earth. The Winx have a new mission: Find the last fairy on Earth before the Wizards of the Black Circle does. And luckily for the Winx the last fairy happens to be in Bloom's home town of Gardenia. There they open up their own pet shop: Love and Pet. Also, the Heroes have arrived to help and things get a bit complicated when they meet Bloom's old boyfriend Andy. Also Stella and Brandon's relationship could take a turn thanks to Mitzi. After this the Winx girls find the last fairy, a young girl about their age named Roxy, who has a way with animals. At first Roxy dosen't believe anything the girls have to say, but when the Black Circle came rolling around Roxy had no choice but to believe. That in turn, gave the Winx Girls their newest transformation: Believix. After that battle the Winx make a new friend in the form of Roxy. Later, Musa and Riven hit another rough patch in their relationship, as Riven is jealous of a music producer that likes Musa's voice and wants to launch her career, and they break up. After that Roxy wants to tell her dad that she's a fairy but the Black Circle ambush her and when Artu is attacked Roxy transforms into a fairy and with her help the Winx Club defeat the Black Circle and get back with their boyfriends. After that They try to deal with their newfound popularity, but the Back Circle was not defeated. Musa's manager gets married, Mitzi and her friends try to destroy the Winx' reputation, and Tecna creates a virtual world to try to hide the White Circle the Wizards are after. The Winx also meet the Earth Fairies of Tir Nan Og: Morgana, the queen, and Nebula, who possesed Roxy. They also meet Diana, Major Fairy of Nature and earn another new power: Sophix. Then the meet Aurora, Major Fairy of Ice and earn Lovix. Meanwhile Duman fell ill. His powers were growing unstable and he eventually perished. Nabu sacrificed himself to save the Earth Fairies when the Wizards trapped them and Layla/Aisha was devastated. Nebula then sealed Morgana in a magic mirror and had offered Layla/Aisha a chance for revenge. The other Winx save Morgana and learn from her that Roxy is her daughter. Then the Winx stop the remaining members of the Black Circle by freezing them in the Omega Dimension. Layla also rejoined the group. And Roxy is now an official Winx member. Episode List (Note: the US airdate on each page is based on the 4kids edit. Updating required when aired in Nickelodeon in USA) # The Fairy Hunters # The Tree of Life # The Last Fairy on Earth # Love & Pet # Mitzi's Surprise # A Fairy in Trouble # Winx Believix # The White Circle # Nebula # Musa's Song # Winx Club Forever # Dad, I'm a Fairy! # Attack of The Wizards # 7: The Perfect Number # Magic Lessons # A Virtual World # The Enchanted Island # The Fury of Nature # The Kingdom of Diana # The Gifts of Destiny # The Cave of Sibylla # The Frost Tower # Bloom's Trial # The Day of Justice # Morgana's Secret # Ice and Fire Category:Winx Club Category:Seasons